Through their eyes
by Zootopia123
Summary: Mike Wheeler was known to everyone as the responsible nerd. He was calm, did not get into trouble, and was not interested in anything but comic books. When he fell in love, everyone saw it. It was hard not to notice. A series of oneshots with the point of view of varied characters about the love of Mike and Eleven.


**Hi guys! Just an idea that came to me after watching season two. I love seeing the love of couples through the eyes of other characters, I think it makes everything much more innovative and different! So I'm open to ordering! If you have any characters that would like it to talk about Mike and Eleven's love, just comment! I'll be happy to accept requests!**

 _I am not fluent in English, so the translation will be done through google translate. I ask your patience for reading since many errors will be caused because of the online translation. Thank you!_

Hopper did not know how to act around Mike Wheeler.

Have been, since the boy was a child, very few times when the two came in contact. After he returned to Hawkins (when his little Sarah's death was too much for him to deal with), the sheriff sank into a routine of owls attacking people and cats trapped in trees. The few times when some stupid teenager did some shit on the outskirts of town, the surname Wheeler was never related. Mike, like his sister, was not one of those stupid kids. He would stay in school, get good grades and, indeed, suffer at the hands of the little devils the sheriff had to deal with.

So when little Will Byers disappeared, it was hard for Jim to remember the face of the Wheeler's middle child. He, like his friends, was no big deal. A boy too thin, too shy, who spoke more than the bearable about magic and comic books. Hopper knew he would be out of the way. What troubles did the little boy and his group of nerdy friends get into?

It was surprising to him when the boys got involved with the whole Jane story. And even more surprising when it was Mike who took the lead, protecting her and looking for her nonstop for almost a year.

At first Jim thought that powers were the reason. The boy was a maniac by X-Men and Star Wars, probably more excited than his preteen head could stand on a girl with telekinetic powers. They probably could not see how dangerous it all was, the sheriff thought. They probably thought it was incredible that super powers and creatures were real.

As the story unfolded, Hopper began to consider that Mike had affection for Jane. Maybe they have developed a friendship on the days they stayed together. A nerd fascination with telekinesis does not make a kid of now fourteen years spend months behind a person who may be dead. They are friends and this is good. Jane would need friends when it was all over.

It was when he welcomed her that Jim finally began to see the real feelings of the teenager by the girl. Jane was talking about Mike about 90 percent of the time she said something. She would tell the sheriff about him, how he helped her, how he fed her, and taught her about various things. It tugged at Jim's thoughts, which he found odd such a fascination with Wheeler.

Maybe she has a crush on him, but that does not mean he would respond to the feelings, right? I mean, it's not as if anyone could imagine Mike Wheeler interested in anything other than science and riding a bike with his friends. Much less if this other thing was a girl.

Their reunion was enough to put an end to all doubts.

He saw the boy's eyes. Jesus Christ, they all saw how the whole weight of the world descended from his shoulders as his eyes glittered and the first smile after months sprouted on his lips. He cried and hugged her. Then he hit the sheriff, screaming, cursing and crying, all the pain that Hopper knew very well coming out of him with violence.

Hopper really understood what the boy was feeling. And that is why he did not know how to act around him.

Mike was part of Jane and Jim's daily life, and there was no way to change it. After the broken windows and fallen walls, Hopper decided that keeping the two separate was not worth it.

How should he act then? Parents are jealous, right? They should keep the teenage boyfriend at least five feet away. Parents should not leave him with her in a cabin in the middle of nowhere while they went to work.

Maybe that made him a bad dad, but he did not mean to keep Mike apart from Jane. Not that the boy knew that, of course. Hopper tried a frightening pose every time he saw them, whenever the boy appeared in his hut, when their hands touched, looks were changed and cheeks got red. Hopper demanded that Jane come back before ten o'clock at night, he demanded that they be sure the door was not locked when they were inside the room and all the other things Jim remembered doing when he was a teenager.

But, frankly, the sheriff thought they were adorable.

He was not afraid of what the two of them could do when they were alone because Mike was not Hopper. The shit he'd done in his teens would not be repeated because Wheeler was not a badboy who smoked cigarettes in the school parking lot and lied to his mother while he was having sex with a friend in the car. Mike respected Jane with all the strength of his being. He explained the most complex things with the greatest patience in the world, always making sure she did not feel stupid for not knowing. He watched her doing the simplest things with a smile on his face and bright eyes. He surprised her with surprise kisses, played with her hair, and calmed her after nightmares.

The boy was good for his little Jane, that was the truth.

Then, as the two grew, and their hands began to land on other parts of the body, their kisses grew longer and their cheeks even redder, Hopper made his grimace even more moody, but he always made it clear to Jane about responsibilities and protection.

He was not afraid that Mike Wheeler would be using his daughter to have sex and then leave her behind with a broken heart. God, there was nothing in this world that could take the boy's eyes off the face of Hopper's daughter when she smiled. There was nothing in the world that would prevent him from appearing in the three o'clock hut in the middle of the winter after Jane called him telling she had a nightmare.

When the two did eighteen and Hopper was called downtown because of a teenage brawl, he did not expect to see his daughter's boyfriend with a black eye. But most surprisingly, he went to see their talkative friend, Dustin, shouting,

"You can run, Troy! You suck and you got what you deserve!"

In the end, it was obviously that Jane was the one who scared the bully enough to make him run. But the fact that the skinny teenager got into a fight when he heard his girlfriend being called a "fucking weird bitch" brought a smile to the sheriff's lips.

When Jane wanted to learn to drive, Mike made his car available.

When he could not lift something too heavy in physical education classes, she would give him a telekinetic hand.

When she wanted to watch a three-hour romantic movie, he stood beside her, listening to her endless remarks without looking a little bored.

When the words got very difficult, he read to her.

When someone hit him, accidents happened magically.

He did not know how to deal with Mike Wheeler and probably never would.

But Mike knew how to deal with Jane and her with him.

That was enough for Hopper.


End file.
